Eye Candy
by darluvscaryl
Summary: Tara is getting married and the ladies go out for a night of interesting fun. Carol's wish...does it come true?
1. Sight

As the limousine pulled up to Carol's house, Michonne groaned again. "Why are we going to a male strip club?"

"Girl, I have already told you ladies about a thousand times!" Tara looked up as the door opened and Carol slid inside. "I wanted to have fun with my bitches before Alisha and I get married next week. They don't have lesbian strip clubs and I didn't want to go to a place where men would be drooling over the ladies, so I decided to float y'alls boat and let you have fun this evening. Eugene told me his buddies at the firehouse were stripping tonight to raise money for the firefighters family fund, so I thought what the hell. I will give my bestest friends in the whole world a treat tonight." Smiling she added, "Alisha gave me my treat before I left to pick up you crazy broads"

They all groaned as Sasha yelled out, "Damn, Tara, TMI!"

Laughing, she said, "Hey! My party, my topic of conversation!"

Carol smiled and said, "I think I am too old to be going to a strip club. You young girls should go out and leave me at home."

Tara looked at her as she narrowed her eyes, "Carol, you are one of my best friends. I don't give a shit if your AARP card was in your wallet and Depends were on your ass; you are coming with us. You are hot as hell and mark my words, you are going to catch the attention of one of these gentlemen tonight. Your eyes alone will stop him in mid thrust, I promise."

Rosita shook her head as she gave Carol some wine and said, "I, for one, am looking forward to this. I haven't been to a place like this in forever! It doesn't happen often, but I am keeping my fingers crossed there is a redhead on the stage. There is something about a guy with red hair, that sets me on fire!" In a formal old spinster voice she ordered, "Military or construction worker, please."

They all giggled as Tara pointed to Rosita excitedly and said, "That is a great idea! Ok, the rest of you spill it. What kinds of dudes are you hoping are up there tonight?"

Carol shook her head in dread as Sasha answered, "I know that I would like a guy who is tall, but still has a nice build. Light brown hair, dark brown eyes and scruff on his face. Someone who looks like Ashton Kutcher would be yummy!"

Maggie nodded as she spoke quietly, "I have always had a thing for Asian guys. I think they are mysterious and their eyes have a sexiness about them. Maybe he could be dressed like an Indiana Jones type...always searching for something. He could find it in me." Blushing, Maggie watched her friend's faces fill with surprise at what she said.

"Chonnie, what about you?"

"Someone with a well defined chin covered in a somewhat scruffy beard is a must have. I agree with Sasha, love that brown curly hair thing. Blue eyes are my favorite, but not too tall. I'm thinking a law enforcement costume would be damn hot."

Tara tipped her glass to the group as she said, "For a group of women who weren't particularly excited about going, you seem to have a pretty good idea of what you want up on that stage. Now, who else haven't we heard from? Ah yes, Andrea? Carol?"

"Hell, you ladies know I am all about a guy with big arms, nice ass and a well established six pack. Cargo pants are optional, but appreciated. I think Michonne is on the right track with law enforcement. I will never turn down a pair of handcuffs."

Laughter rang out as Andrea high fived Michonne and mumbled something about a nightstick.

Trying to remain aloof, Carol quietly looked out the window in hopes she would be forgotten. "Uh huh, sister," said Tara as she plopped down next to her. "Fess up, whatcha lookin for hot stuff?"

Carol smirked as she said, "Stop calling me hot stuff!" Looking around at them, she went on. "Seriously, I don't have a type because guys don't really notice me anyway."

"Hang on," Tara said quickly, "Look at me, Carol." Carol turned to her and Tara said, "Yep, your eyes are now brown instead of that piercing shade of blue. I'm sorry to say, that can only mean one thing. You are totally and completely full of shit!" Grabbing her friend's hand, Tara went on, "Believe me, when I say they notice you. I have seen the way they watch you and honestly, you have such an elegance about you, I am sure they think you are way out of their league. Never doubt yourself, you are amazing!"

As if on cue Carol and Tara started waving their hands in front of their eyes to avoid the "tears ruining make up" issue. "Thanks for your sweet words, Tara." Taking a deep breath, she looked at her friends and softly said, "I am hoping a biker type will be dancing. There is something about the tattoos and the longer hair that I find extremely arousing . I would find a little facial hair an added bonus." Carol heard several murmurs of agreement after that.

They walked into the club and made their way to the table next to the stage. When they were seated a waiter came over to them and asked what they would like to drink. He was wearing a pair of black boy shorts and a bowtie. Michonne had bent over to place her purse on the floor and hadn't realized he was standing so close to her chair. As she went to sit up she came face to face with his crotch. Letting out a small squeal, her eyes followed the rest of his body up until she made eye contact with him. He smiled at her as she stumbled over her words, unbeknownst to him that two could play this game. "I'd like something stiff. What do you recommend?"

He smiled and said, "There are so many options to choose from, it is hard to pick just one. An orgasm, blowjob, slippery nipple?" She giggled as he said, "How about a cosmo?"

"That'd be great, thanks!" When he was out of earshot she turned to the others and said, "Dayum...thought I was going to lose an eye for a second." Breaking out in sudden laughter, they caught the attention of some of the other women there.

Suddenly, the house lights went down and the music came up. Their eyes quickly averted to the stage when Maroon Five's Animals began to play. Six spotlights popped on and highlighted the firefighters in a way the ladies began to go wild for. As the spotlight popped on each guy, the announcer introduced them. Abraham, Shane, Rick, Daryl, Spencer and Glenn took a quick bow before the music began to play full blast and the ladies began screaming. By the time the first chorus was sung, each woman at the table had their eyes set on one man up on stage. Through some kind of cosmic fate, the men fit the descriptions the ladies had shared earlier. There was zero conversation as their thoughts were flooded with the way these men moved and how they had to force themselves to stay in their chairs.

Carol was speechless when her eyes landed on the guy dancing in the middle named Daryl. He had longer hair and even facial scruff, but his eyes are what caught her attention for a moment. They were a bright blue and seemed to pierce right through her when he spotted her sitting there. He gyrated his hips as he never lost eye contact with her and turned around and ripped off his shirt. She felt her cheeks flush as she saw the tattoos on his back. Licking her lips she saw how intently he was watching how she responded to what he was doing. She was amazed at the way he moved for not really being a stripper.

When the song ended and the lights went up, no one said anything for a minute. Drinks were delivered to the table and downed immediately to quench the desire that had flared up so quickly.

Tara was the first to speak up. "If I was into guys, I may have to say those look like some packages I would like delivered to my door. That was some hot shit right there!"

Rosita said, "Did you ladies notice how uncanny it is that the guys we described were up on that stage? What are the chances?"

Carol kept her eyes closed and tried to even out her breathing as she listened to the ladies discuss what they had just watched. When she opened them, she noticed everyone was staring at her. "Look at the lady who didn't want to come tonight. I believe she is blushing the most. What's the matter, Carol? See something you like?," said Tara with a twinkle in her eye.

She simply responded, "I had no idea that firefighters could move like that. I don't even know what to say."

"The one named Daryl was totally checking you out," said Rosita as she scooted closer to her. "I'm telling you, he was dancing for the ladies until he spotted you. After that, it was all about you."

"Oh, come on. Don't be silly, he was not!"

"Mark my words, when he comes back out, his eyes will be on you."


	2. Touch

Carol's insides hummed as she excused herself to use the restroom. She washed her hands as she thought about what the ladies had said in regards to the dancer who had caught her eye. There was something about the way he moved while watching her that she couldn't seem to shake. Taking a few deep breaths, she made her way back to the table. The ladies all turned to Tara as she stood up. "I want to thank you ladies for going out with me tonight to celebrate my last days as a single lady. You are the best friends I could have and honestly, I can appreciate a sexy firefighter as much as the next lady, but one who could handle his hose, would be even better! Here's hoping your fires are put out soon, you crazy bitches!"

They hollered in response to what she said as the lights began to dim down and the music began. Over the next twenty minutes each of the guys came out to their own song while the ladies continued to scream and throw money on the stage. Carol enjoyed watching her friends carry on like fools as the man of their dreams danced for them. She found herself becoming impatient as she kept hoping Daryl would be the next out on the stage. Since this was a show set up for charity, it didn't run the way your usual show did. Each man had his own moment and then they did another song together at the end.

Her attention was drawn to the stage when Daryl walked out with a chair and sat down. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The jeans had rips in all the right places and the black leather boots he was wearing heated her insides. He caught her eyes as the song started and she thought she was going to combust. Slow Ride by Foghat began to play as he stood up and swung the chair around so he could straddle it. He smiled as he began to thrust towards the chair before he swung his leg back over and began to walk towards her. He wiggled his finger in a come here motion and she felt herself flush. She stood up as he took his jacket off and flung it towards the back of the stage. The ladies went wild as he held out a hand to her inviting her up. Grasping his hand, her friends went crazy whooping and yelling as he took her to the chair and sat her down. He began to straddle her as he sang, "Slow ride, take it easy. I'm in the mood, the rhythm is right, move to the music, we can roll all night." His hands held the back of the chair as he rolled his hips towards her before stepping back and ripping his shirt off. They maintained eye contact as he slowly turned around and bent over right in front of her. She was stunned by the perfection of his ass and had struggled not to reach out and squeeze it. He swayed as he stood back up before he turned and faced her again.

No longer able to contain herself, she reached out to touch his chest. His muscles felt hard and smooth under her hands as he stood her up and tossed the chair to the side. He pulled her to him briefly before twirling her so she ended up in front of him. Moving forward, he slid up behind her and was surprised at how well their bodies fit together. Startled for a moment by their contact, he slipped back into the role as he wrapped his arms around her and led both of them in a hip roll that took her breath away. The final chorus began as he spun her to face him and pressed them together. He cupped her face and brought it close to his and because of the sheer volume of noise he yelled, "Please wait for me after the show. I need to know who you are." Looking into her stunning blue eyes, she simply shook her head and yelled back, "OK!"

He smiled as he thrust against her twice more before leading her back to the stairs and down to her friends as the song began to wind down. She found her seat just in time to see him drop to the floor, hump it a few times and roll up ending on his knees. When the lights went down, the place went up for grabs. Money showered the stage as he stood up and began to collect it. He winked at her and left out the back of the stage as the assistants finished gathering the rest of what had been thrown up there.

She looked at her friends as they stared in silence. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Maggie looked at her and answered, "I felt like I was stepping into a private moment between the two of you. Holy shit that was hot!"

Blushing, she said, "Oh, come on, it wasn't like that."

Rosita threw her hands up, swirling them around, yelling, "Sexual chemistry. Overflowing. Everywhere!"

She saw the rest of them nod in agreement as the music started up for the group's final song. It played in the background as Tara's friend, Eugene walked out in his fire fighter uniform. "Thank you all for coming tonight. We have raised a lot of money for the families of our fallen firefighters which is what our goal was. I am not going to keep you any longer as I know you ladies would rather see dancing than talking. Without further ado, the men of house 501!" He walked off as the music got louder and the guys came out. They started their routine as Carol found Daryl watching her while he was dancing. She could feel herself locking into whatever was going on between the two of them.

The show ended and the club cleared out while Tara introduced all of her friends to Eugene. "Thanks again for setting me and my ladies up to come and see your coworkers, Eug. Those are some hot dudes and my ladies are all quite smitten right now."

He laughed as he said, "The guys definitely noticed this table, I promise you that. Here they are now." The men came out to the main room and introductions were made. It only took a moment for conversations to start up between the couples.

Carol held her breath as Daryl walked up to her smiling and held out his hand. "Hi, I am Daryl Dixon and you are?"

"Carol Peletier, nice to meet you," she said as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. She felt a jolt of attraction shoot through her as he held her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me."


End file.
